Tangled Ever After
Tangled Ever After is a 2012 6 minute long short film sequel to Disney's Tangled. It premiered in theaters on January 13, 2012, before the 3D theatrical re-release of ''Beauty and the Beast'' and on Disney Channel followed by the premiere of The Princess and the Frog on March 23, 2012. The short was later, in Fall 2012, included as a bonus feature on the Diamond Edition of Cinderella, and was also released three years later, on the Walt Disney Animation Studios Short Films Collection Blu-ray on August 18, 2015. The short is also available as a stand-alone download on iTunes. The story of the short picks up an unspecified amount of time after the events of Tangled; the events of this period of time are explored in the television film Tangled: Before Ever After and Tangled: The Series. The Kingdom is in a festive mood, preparing for the royal wedding of Rapunzel and Eugene Fitzherbert. However, chameleon Pascal and horse Maximus lose the wedding rings, triggering a frenzied search to retrieve them. English Title: Tangled Ever After Release dates: * USA - January 13, 2012 * UK - May 5, 2012 Additional voices * Sophia I. Aguirre * Caleigh Ranjo * Robert Bagnell * Miranda Reed * Erin Matthews * Sadie Leia Roberts * Matt Nolan * Lisa Linder Silver Arabic Title: رابونزل في تبات ونبات Brazilian Portuguese Title: Enrolados Para Sempre Release date: February 13, 2012 Dub studio: Delart Dub director: Andréa Murucci Translation: Mário Menezes Additional voices * Bia Granjeiro * Carlos Gesteira * Fernanda Ribeiro * Jomeri Pozzoli Bulgarian Title: Рапунцел и Разбойникът завинаги Canadian French Release date: January 13, 2012 Castilian Spanish Title: Enredados Para Siempre Release date: June 2, 2012 Additional voices * Javier Moreno * Antonio Villar * Amalia Cantarero * Víctor Martínez * Nacho Aramburu * Luis Miguel Cajal * Ana Isabel Hernando * Carmen Podio * Milagros Fernández Czech Title: Na vlásku šťastně až navěky Dub studio: Studio Virtual Dub director: Vojtěch Kotek Translation: Vojtěch Kostiha Sound engineer: Guillermo Teillier Producer: Marek Hrazdil Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc Additional voices * Otto Rošetzký * Jaroslav Horák * Petr Gelnar Danish European French Title: Le Mariage de Raiponce Release date: April 11, 2012 Additional voices * Emmanuel Lemire * Alexandre Cross * Serge Biavan * Patricia Piazza * Alban Lhuillier Other info * Only Maeva Méline reprised her role (as Rapunzel). European Portuguese Title: Entrelaçados para Sempre Release date: May 31, 2012 Additional voices * Carlos Freixo Finnish German Title: R''apunzel - Verföhnt, Verlobt, Verheiratet'' Release dates: * TV - March 24, 2012 * DVD - September 27, 2012 Additional voices * Matthias Klages Greek Title: Mallia Koubaria Hebrew Hindi Hungarian Title: Aranyhaj – Örökkön örökké Italian Title: Rapunzel - Le incredibili nozze Release date: TV - March 24, 2012 Dubbing studio: Dubbing Brothers International Italia Dubbing director and translator: Alessandro Rossi Dubbing assistant: Francesca Lucchese Dubbing mixer: Saverio Ceraselli Creative supervisor: Roberto Morville Mixing studio: Shepperton International Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Additional voices * Wladimiro Conti * Marta Altinier * Massimo Triggiani * Luigi Scribiani Japanese Title: ラプンツェルのウェディング Release date: October 24, 2012 Kazakh Release date: June 21, 2012 Korean Title: 라푼젤 그 이후 이야기 Latin Spanish Title: Enredados por siempre Dub studio: Taller Acústico S.C. Dub director: Mario Castañeda Translator: Katya Ojeda Dialogue editor: Carlos Castro Recording engineer: Luis Cortéz Editing studio: Diseño en Audio “DNA” Creative director: Raúl Aldana Mixing studio: Shepperton International Production for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Additional voices * Analiz Sánchez * Carlos Luyando * Esteban Desco * Gisella Ramírez * Jimena Flores Arellano * Luna Arjona * Mariana Robles * Nicolás Calderón García * Raymundo Armijo Ugalde * Verania Ortiz Other info * Because Danna Paola and Chayanne are celebrities and couldn't record their parts, since this short were replaced by Romina Marroquín Payró and José Gilberto Vilchis respectively, who dubbed their characters in Tangled's trailer, and became the official voices of Rapunzel and Flynn Rider/Eugene. Norwegian Title: To for alltid Release date: TV premiere - January 24, 2012 Polish Title: I żyli długo i zaplątani Additional voices * Katarzyna Nowatkiewicz * Agata Skrzypczak * Joanna Węgrzynowska-Cybińska * Grzegorz Kwiecień * Bartosz Martyna * Wojciech Paszkowski Russian Title: Рапунцель: Счастлива навсегда Release dates: * TV - April 1, 2012 * Cinema - June 21, 2012 Dub directors: * Анна Севостьянова / Anna Sevostianova * Анна Петухова / Anna Petukhova Translator: Екатерина Рябова / Ekaterina Riabova Sound engineers: * Евгений Рябиков / Evgenii Riabikov * Джордж Хусейнов / Dzhordzh Khuseinov Project managers: * Екатерина Барабанова / Ekaterina Barabanova * Екатерина Синенко / Ekaterina Sinenko Creative supervisor: Сергей Пасов / Sergei Pasov Additional voices * Антон Сергеев / Anton Sergeev * Антон Батырев / Anton Batyrev Swedish Title: Trassel För Evigt Dubbing director: Charlotte Ardai Jennefors Translator: Robert Cronholt (Mediaplant) Dubbing studio: SDI Media Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Additional voices * Kalle Rydberg * Robert Rydberg * Matilda Smedius * Karl Nygren * Mads M. Nielsen Thai Turkish Ukrainian Release date: March 22, 2012Category:Short film